1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and, particularly, to a projector with reduced speckle contrast.
2. Description of Related Art
In laser projectors, speckles of an image occur due to the interference of the light emitting from laser light sources. The speckles can mask part or all image display area, negatively affecting the users' viewing experience. Speckles may cause uncomfortable viewing experience for viewers.
What is needed, therefore, is a projector which can overcome or alleviate the above-described problem.